B cells play an important role during the normal in vivo immune response. A foreign antigen will bind to surface immunoglobulins on specific B cells, triggering a chain of events including endocytosis, processing, presentation of processed peptides on MHC-class II molecules, and up-regulation of the B7 antigen on the B cell surface. A specific T cell then binds to the B cell via T cell receptor (TCR) recognition of the processed antigen presented on the MHC-class II molecule. Stimulation through the TCR activates the T cell and initiates T-cell cytokine production. A second signal that further activates the T cell is an interaction between the CD28 antigen on T cells and the B7 antigen on B cells. When the above-mentioned signals are received, the CD40 ligand (CD40L or CD154), which is not expressed on resting human T cells, is up-regulated on the T-cell surface. Binding of the CD40 ligand to the CD40 antigen on the B cell membrane provides a positive costimulatory signal that stimulates B cell activation and proliferation, causing the B cell to mature into a plasma cell secreting high levels of soluble immunoglobulin.
CD40 is a 55 kDa cell-surface antigen present on the surface of normal and neoplastic human B cells, dendritic cells, other antigen presenting cells (APCs), endothelial cells, monocytic cells, CD8+ T cells, epithelial cells, some epithelial carcinomas, and many solid tumors, including lung, breast, ovary, and colon cancers. Malignant B cells from several tumors of B-cell lineage express a high level of CD40 and appear to depend on CD40 signaling for survival and proliferation. Thus, transformed cells from patients with low- and high-grade B-cell lymphomas, B-cell acute lymphoblastic leukemia, multiple myeloma, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, and Hodgkin's disease express CD40. CD40 expression is also detected in two-thirds of acute myeloblastic leukemia cases and 50% of AIDS-related lymphomas. Importantly, CD40 is found on a higher percentage of multiple myelomas compared with CD20 (Maloney et al. (1999) Semin. Hematol. 36(Suppl. 3):30-33).
Immunoblastic B-cell lymphomas frequently arise in immunocompromised individuals such as allograft recipients and others receiving long-term immunosuppressive therapy, AIDS patients, and patients with primary immunodeficiency syndromes such as X-linked lymphoproliferative syndrome or Wiscott-Aldrich syndrome (Thomas et al. (1991) Adv. Cancer Res. 57:329; Straus et al. (1993) Ann. Intern. Med. 118:45).
The CD40 antigen is related to the human nerve growth factor (NGF) receptor, tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α) receptor, and Fas, suggesting that CD40 is a receptor for a ligand with important functions in B-cell activation. It has been shown to play a critical role in normal B-cell development and function. CD40 expression on APCs plays an important co-stimulatory role in the activation of both T-helper and cytotoxic T lymphocytes. The CD40 antigen is also expressed on activated T cells, activated platelets, inflamed vascular smooth muscle cells eosinophils, synovial membranes in rheumatoid arthritis, dermal fibroblasts, and other non-lymphoid cell types. Depending on the type of cell expressing CD40, ligation can induce intercellular adhesion, differentiation, activation, and proliferation. For example, binding of CD40 to its cognate ligand, CD40L (also designated CD154), stimulates B-cell proliferation and differentiation into plasma cells, antibody production, isotype switching, and B-cell memory generation. During B-cell differentiation, CD40 is expressed on pre-B cells but lost upon differentiation into plasma cells.
Multiple myeloma (MM) is a B cell malignancy characterized by the latent accumulation in bone marrow of secretory plasma cells with a low proliferative index and an extended life span. The disease ultimately attacks bones and bone marrow, resulting in multiple tumors and lesions throughout the skeletal system. Approximately 1% of all cancers, and slightly more than 10% of all hematologic malignancies, can be attributed to multiple myeloma. Incidence of MM increases in the aging population, with the median age at time of diagnosis being about 61 years. Current treatment protocols, which include a combination of chemotherapeutic agents such as vincristine, BCNU, melphalan, cyclophosphamide, Adriamycin, and prednisone or dexamethasone, yield a complete remission rate of only about 5%, and median survival is approximately 36-48 months from the time of diagnosis. Recent advances using high dose chemotherapy followed by autologous bone marrow or peripheral blood progenitor cell (PBMC) transplantation have increased the complete remission rate and remission duration. Yet overall survival has only been slightly prolonged, and no evidence for a cure has been obtained. Ultimately, all MM patients relapse, even under maintenance therapy with interferon-alpha (IFN-α) alone or in combination with steroids.
Efficacy of the available chemotherapeutic treatment regimens for MM is limited by the low cell proliferation rate and development of multi-drug resistance. For more than 90% of MM patients, the disease becomes chemoresistant. As a result, alternative treatment regimens aimed at adoptive immunotherapy targeting surface antigens such as CD20 and CD40 on plasma cells are being sought. Given the poor prognosis for patients with multiple myeloma, alternative treatment protocols are needed.
Chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) is a B cell malignancy characterized by neoplastic cell proliferation and accumulation in bone marrow, blood, lymph nodes, and the spleen. CLL is the most common type of adult leukemia in the Western hemisphere. Incidence of CLL increases in the aging population, with the median age at time of diagnosis being about 65 years. Current treatment protocols include chemotherapeutic agents such as fludarabine, 2-chlorodeoxyadenosine (cladribine), chlorambucil, vincristine, pentostatin, cyclophosphamide, alemtuzumab (Campath-1H), doxorubicin, and prednisone. Fludarabine is the most effective chemotherapeutic with response rates of 17 to 74%, but CLL often becomes refractory to repeated courses of the drug (Rozman and Montserrat (1995) NEJM 2133:1052).
The median survival rate for CLL patients is nine years, although some patients with mutated immunoglobulin genes have a more favorable prognosis. See, for example, Rozman and Montserrat (1995) NEJM 2133:1052) and Keating et al. (2003) Hematol. 2003:153. In cases where CLL has transformed into large-cell lymphoma, median survival drops to less than one year; similarly, cases of prolymphocytic leukemia have a poorer prognosis than classical CLL (Rozman and Montserrat (1995) NEJM 2133:1052). To date, no evidence for a cure has been obtained. Given the poor prognosis for patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia, alternative treatment protocols are needed.
CD40-expressing carcinomas include urinary bladder carcinoma (Paulie et al. (1989) J. Immunol. 142:590-595; Braesch-Andersen et al. (1989) J. Immunol. 142:562-567), breast carcinoma (Hirano et al. (1999) Blood 93:2999-3007; Wingett et al. (1998) Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 50:27-36); prostate cancer (Rokhlin et al. (1997) Cancer Res. 57:1758-1768), renal cell carcinoma (Kluth et al. (1997) Cancer Res. 57:891-899), undifferentiated nasopharyngeal carcinoma (UNPC) (Agathanggelou et al. (1995) Am. J. Pathol. 147:1152-1160), squamous cell carcinoma (SCC) (Amo et al. (2000) Eur. J. Dermatol. 10:438-442; Posner et al. (1999) Clin. Cancer Res. 5:2261-2270), thyroid papillary carcinoma (Smith et al. (1999) Thyroid 9:749-755), cutaneous malignant melanoma (van den Oord et al. (1996) Am. J. Pathol. 149:1953-1961), multiple myeloma (Maloney et al. (1999) Semin. Hematol. 36(1 Suppl 3):30-33), Hodgkin and Reed-Sternberg cells (primed cells) (Gruss et al. (1994) Blood 84:2305-2314), gastric carcinoma (Yamaguchi et al. (2003) Int. J. Oncol. 23(6):1697-702), sarcomas (see, for example, Lollini et al. (1998) Clin. Cancer Res. 4(8):1843-849, discussing human osteosarcoma and Ewing's sarcoma), and liver carcinoma (see, for example, Sugimoto et al. (1999) Hepatology 30(4):920-26, discussing human hepatocellular carcinoma). Though some carcinoma cells exhibit high levels of CD40 expression, the role of CD40 signaling in relation to CD40 expression on these cancer cells is less well understood. A majority of the cancer cases are represented by the so-called solid tumors. Given their high incidence, methods for treating these cancers are needed.
The CD40 ligand has been identified on the cell surface of activated T cells (Fenslow et al. (1992) J. Immunol. 149:655; Lane et al. (1992) Eur. J. Immunol. 22:2573; Noelle et al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:6550), but is not generally expressed on resting human T cells. CD40L is a type-TI transmembrane glycoprotein with homology to TNF-α (Armitage et al. (1992) Nature 357:80 and Spriggs et al. (1992) J. Exp. Med. 176:1543). The extracellular domain of CD40L contains two arginine residues proximal to the transmembrane region, providing a potential proteolytic cleavage site that gives rise to a soluble form of the ligand (sCD40L). Overexpression of CD40L causes autoimmune diseases similar to systemic lupus erythromatosus in rodent models (Higuchi et al. (2002) J. Immunol. 168:9-12). In contrast, absence of functional CD40L on activated T cells causes X-linked hyper-IgM syndrome (Allen et al (1993) Science 259:990; and Korthauer et al. (1993) Nature 361:539). Further, blocking of CD40/CD40L interaction can prevent transplant rejection in non-human primate models. See, for example, Wee et al. (1992) Transplantation 53:501-7.
CD40 expression on APCs plays an important co-stimulatory role in the activation of these cells. For example, agonistic anti-CD40 monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) have been shown to mimic the effects of T helper cells in B-cell activation. When presented on adherent cells expressing FcγRII, these antibodies induce B-cell proliferation (Banchereau et al. (1989) Science 251:70). Moreover, agonistic anti-CD40 mAbs can replace the T helper signal for secretion of IgM, IgG, and IgE in the presence of IL-4 (Gascan et al. (1991) J. Immunol. 147:8). Furthermore, agonistic anti-CD40 mAbs can prevent programmed cell death (apoptosis) of B cells isolated from lymph nodes.
These and other observations support the current theory that the interaction of CD40 and CD40L plays a pivotal role in regulating both humoral and cell-mediated immune responses. More recent studies have revealed a much broader role of CD40/CD40L interaction in diverse physiological and pathological processes.
The CD40 signal transduction pathway depends on the coordinated regulation of many intracellular factors. Like other members of the TNF receptor family, CD40 reacts with TRAF proteins (TNF receptor factor-associated proteins) such as TRAF2 and TRAF3, which mediate an intracellular signal following engagement of CD40 with CD40L (either solid phase CD40L or soluble CD40L). The TRAFs transduce a signal into the nucleus via map kinases such as NIK (NF-κB inducing kinase) and I-kappa B kinases (IKK α/β), ultimately activating the transcription factor NF-κB (Young et al. (1998) Immunol. Today 19:502-06). Signaling via Ras and the MEK/ERK pathway has also been demonstrated in a subset of B cells. Additional pathways involved in CD40 cell signaling include PI3K/Akt pathway and P38 MAPK pathway (Craxton et al. (1998) J. Immunol. 5:439-447).
Signaling via CD40 has been shown to prevent cell death from apoptosis (Makus et al. (2002) J. Immunol. 14:973-982). Apoptotic signals are necessary to induce programmed cell death in a coordinated manner. Cell death signals can include intrinsic stimuli from within the cell such as endoplasmic reticulum stress or extrinsic stimuli such as receptor binding of FasL or TNFα. The signaling pathway is complex, involving activation of caspases such as caspase 3 and 9, and of poly (ADP ribose) polymerase (PARP). During the cascade, anti-apoptotic signaling proteins, such as Mcl-1 and BCLx, and members of the IAP-family proteins, such as X-Linked Inhibitor of Apoptosis (XIAP), are down-regulated (Budihardjo et al. (1999) Annu. Rev. Cell Dev. Biol. 15:269-90). For example, in dendritic cells, CD40 cell signaling can block apoptosis signals transduced by FasL (Bjorck et al. (1997) Int'l Immunol. 9:365-372).
Thus, CD40 engagement by CD40L and subsequent activation of CD40 signaling are necessary steps for normal immune responses; however, dysregulation of CD40 signaling can lead to disease. The CD40 signaling pathway has been shown to be involved autoimmune disease (Ichikawa et al. (2002) J. Immunol. 169:2781-7 and Moore et al. (2002) J. Autoimmun. 19:139-45). Additionally, the CD40/CD40L interaction plays an important role in inflammatory processes. For example, both CD40 and CD40 ligand are overexpressed in human and experimental atherosclerosis lesions. CD40 stimulation induces expression of matrix-degrading enzymes and tissue factor expression in atheroma-associated cell types, such as endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, and macrophages. Further, CD40 stimulation induces production of proinflammatory cytokines such as IL-1, IL-6, and IL-8, and adhesion molecules such as ICAM-1, E-1-selectin, and VCAM. Inhibition of CD40/CD40L interaction prevents atherogenesis in animal models. In transplant models, blocking CD40/CD40L interaction prevents inflammation. It has been shown that CD40/CD40L binding acts synergistically with the Alzheimer amyloid-beta peptide to promote microglial activation, thus leading to neurotoxicity.
In patients with rheumatoid arthritis (RA), CD40 expression is increased on articular chondrocytes, thus, CD40 signaling likely contributes to production of damaging cytokines and matrix metalloproteinases. See, Gotoh et al. (2004) J. Rheumatol. 31:1506-12. Further, it has been shown that amplification of the synovial inflammatory response occurs through activation of mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinases and nuclear factor kappaB (NFκB) via ligation of CD40 on CD14+ synovial cells from RA patients (Harigai et al. (2004) Arthritis. Rheum. 50:2167-77). In an experimental model of RA, anti-CD40L antibody treatment prevented disease induction, joint inflammation, and anti-collagen antibody production (Durie et al. (1993) Science 261:1328). Finally, in clinical trials, it has been shown that depleting CD20+ positive B cells of RA patients by administering RITUXAN® (generally indicated for B cell lymphoma) improves symptoms. (Shaw et al. (2003) Ann. Rheum. Dis. 62:ii55-ii59).
Blocking CD40/CD40L interactions during antigen presentation to T cells has also been shown to induce T cell tolerance. Therefore, blocking CD40/CD40L interaction prevents initial T cell activation as well as induces long term tolerance to re-exposure to the antigen.
Given the critical role of CD40L-mediated CD40 signaling in maintenance of normal immunity, methods are needed for intervention into this signaling pathway when dysregulation occurs.